


Snowing in Tokyo

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [37]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Snow, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha hated the cold weather of winters, yet he had allowed Reita to drag him out for a walk that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowing in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Havazás Tokióban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075645) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Beta-ed by demonslave666.  
> Written for the 50 stories community challenge @LJ (Theme Set 001, #44 Snow)

Uruha hated the cold weather of winters, yet he had allowed Reita to drag him out for a walk that night. His favourite scarf neatly wrapped around his neck and leather gloves protecting his hands he was guarded from the freezing weather.

It had been raining for days, his boots had gotten wet quite fast and despite being high quality designer shoes causing Uruha's feet got cold in mere seconds. He was glad to have an umbrella to protect his scalp from the rain though, the cold would have been unbearable with his hair getting wet.

“Why did you insist on taking a walk in this shitty winter weather?” he asked Reita, frowning.

“It's not winter yet. Winter means snow, but I don't see any snow here.” Reita noted, leaving the actual question unanswered.

“Okay, then why did you insist on taking a walk in this shitty cold weather?” Uruha huffed, earning a small chuckle from the bassist.

“Remember our first kiss?” the blonde smiled, taking Uruha's hand, the one that wasn't busy holding his umbrella, in his own. The guitarist raised a brow in confusion, but nodded. “It snowed. It was like a sappy Hollywood romance.” the bassist went on.

“Yeah, I thought we were going to freeze to the spot in that park.” Uruha chuckled. “It was so cold I could barely move my fingers, although I had my gloves on. Just like now.”

“Exactly.” Reita said cheerfully, earning another confused look from the guitarist. “You know, the weatherman on TV said it was going to snow tonight.” And right when Reita finished that sentence, a white snowdrop landed on his nose. Uruha couldn't help but to burst out laughing at the pouting face of the bassist. “Not funny.” Reita grunted, but the guitarist petted his head mockingly.

“Of course it isn't. My bad.” he chuckled.

Reita rolled his eyes but didn't say a thing. For a long time, the two men stood there and watched the rain slowly turning into snow in silence. Uruha's expression softened as he took a look around. It started snowing early this year, he thought as he watched the white drops falling from the sky. It was only November.

“You're a sappy, hopeless romantic, Rei.” he chuckled suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them, and tugged the bassist closer. Uruha's umbrella fell out of his hand as they wrapped their arms around each other and their lips engaged in a soft but passionate kiss.

“Yeah well... Don't tell my fans.” the blonde shrugged, muttering his words against Uruha's soft lips before he stole another kiss from the guitarist.


End file.
